Wander In The Dark Together
by Lieutenant Myst
Summary: When Haru arrives home to find all but one of his family dead, and for his twin brother to actually be a demon. He knows that he must find a way to turn his brother back to normal. He wasn't going to leave Hook behind, if Hook was going to suffer in the dark, then Haru would join him and help his twin find his way out.


**Hello people! Welcome to my first Days of Hana story! *throws confetti in the air* I had first started reading Days of Hana this Sunday and I immediately liked it! My favorite character was Hook, and I was spoiled about his death by none other then my older sister. Thanks sis. **

**But seriously, I was upset about finding out about Hooks death, and I cried when I was in the kitchen when I heard about it. So I decided to do this story. My older sister told me that Hook and Haru were brothers, and I thought of some time later about doing a Kimetsu No Yaiba story. **

**Kimetsu No Yaiba is a amazing story that has Tanjiro's and Nezuko's strong bond as siblings shine throughout it, and it's not cliché, I totally felt the relationship and thought it was amazing how it was portrayed in the manga and anime. **

**So here you go, I give you this Days of Hana Kimetsu No Yaiba Au! Hope you all like it, please follow, fave and review when you are done reading. God Bless You!**

**I do not own Days of Hana, it belongs to Seokwoo.**

**I do not own Kimetsu No Yaiba, it belongs to Koyoharu Gotouge**

**Edited August, 26 2019**

* * *

His body felt cold and hot at the same time, his lungs hurt every time he breathed as he raced down the snowy mountain, and his legs were in pain as he continued to run. It would of been easier to reach the bottom if it was just himself, but the extra weight of his twin's brother unconscious body on his back made the journey slower; but he wasn't going to give up, not when his brother could possibly be saved.

_'How? How could this have happen?'_ Haru thought, the snow crunching underneath his feet. _'It wasn't a bear, I could smell that it wasn't one. That smell was...inhuman. I've never smelled anything like that before.' _

_'Mom, dad, and Ylva were all killed. Hook's body was the only one which was warm, which means he's still alive,' _Haru thought, as his twin brother's arm started twitching. _'Don't worry Hook, I won't let you die. I'll save you! I promise, as you twin I promise I'll save you' _

Growling from behind caused Haru to turn and look towards the noise, before he soon slipped and fell off the path and down the ledge. "NO!" He yelled, as the world passed by in a blur, fearing he was going to die until his back hit something soft. Haru just laid there in the snow, shocked over what had happened in just a few seconds. _'The snow, it cushioned my fall and saved my life.' _He thought, until he remembered his brother.

Fast, Haru sat up in the snow, looking around for any sign of his twin. "Hook, Hook where are you!" He yelled, worried, before he turned and saw with relief that his brother was standing up, unmoving as he just stood there, blood dripping from the wound that was on his left eye.

"Hook!" Haru exclaimed, rushing over towards his brother. "You shouldn't be up, we don't know if you are injured anywhere. Let me carry you to-" He stopped talking when Hook looked up, his normal blue eye was suddenly glowing gold as he lunged at Haru with his mouth wide open; showing off sharp fangs. Thinking quickly, Haru took the hatchet hanging on his side and placed it in between Hook's teeth, which clamped down hard on the wood as the two tumbled back into the snow; Hook leaning over his younger brother who struggled to keep his brother from getting to close.

_'Lucky's grandfather told me about there being demon on the mountains, was it Hook?' _Haru thought, until he remembered playing with Hook when they were very young as toddlers. _'No, Hook was born human and never smelled any different, but now he smells like blood and death. But the blood on his clothes isn't from him, nor did he have any near his mouth and hands. When I found him, he was lying over Ylva, protecting her most likely when he was probably...attacked.'_

It was then Haru noticed something, Hook was growing bigger, and getting strong enough to were he was inches away from Haru's face. "Hook! I know you're in there!" Haru yelled. "I'm sorry I wasn't there to help protect our family, but please, don't leave me! You have to be strong Hook, like you've always have been, don't turn into a demon!" He pleaded.

As Haru closed his eyes, waiting for death, he felt something wet land on his cheeks. Opening his eyes, he noticed that Hook was crying. "Hook..." He whispered softly, tears blurring his vision. He was alright, the brother that he knew was still there, it just took some time to get through to him.

Suddenly, Hook looked up, grabbed a hold of Haru and threw him away. Haru rolled a few times in the snow before he looked up and saw a woman with a katana fighting against Hook, who was dodging the katana while growling angrily at the woman. The woman managed to stab Hook in the shoulder, who screeched in pain.

Haru quickly got up, and threw a rock at the woman, who turned to look and dodge both the rock and Hook's clawed hand swipes. "Stay away from my brother!" Haru yelled, his hatchet still in hand as he swung it at the woman, who dodged the swing with wide eyes as a few pieces of her hair were cut off from the hatchet. The woman slammed the hilt of her katana down hard on Haru's back with lightening speed, causing the boy to fall to the ground with a loud thud.

Through his blackening vision, Haru saw Hook kick at the woman and rush towards him, turning around to face the woman as he growled, crouching protectively in front of Haru. Haru finally closed his eyes and allowed the darkness to take over.

* * *

_"Haru, we're sorry we have to leave you and Hook alone."_ Haru heard his mother whisper next to his ear. _"Take care of your brother and stay strong my child."_

Haru's eyes snapped open to see his brother lying right next to him sleeping, his clothes and face no longer stained with blood. The only things standing out was the scar running down his closed right eye, and the bamboo piece that was tied around his mouth with some rope.

"Good, you're awake," The woman said, Haru grabbing Hook and holding him close to protect him. The woman rolled her eyes. "Relax, I won't kill your brother. I can see that he's human enough to not want to eat you in the state he's in."

Haru stared at her, shocked, then relief crashed over him. She wasn't going to kill Hook, his brother was still alive. Albeit, a demon, but Hook remembered Haru, and that was all that mattered to him at the moment.

"Go to the foot of Mount Sagiri, a man by the name of Harry Lee lives there. Tell him the Miho sent you for his help." The woman, Miho, told Haru. "Oh, your brother will be fine since the sun is covered by the clouds, but I would advise you to not let him roam around when the sun is out."

With those words spoken, Miho disappeared in a flash, leaving Haru there to comprehend what was going on. He stopped thinking when he felt Hook start to stir, as Hook opened his one gold eye, looking tired and worn out.

"Come on Hook, let's go bury our family." Haru told Hook, grabbing his brother's hand as the two started making the trek back up the mountain towards their home.

When they made it back home, the smell had gotten much worse, but Haru swallowed his pride ad started too first make a grave for his family. It took some time to remove the snow from the ground, and dig up the dirt to make three spaces, but Haru didn't complain.

Hook just stood there, staring at nothing as Haru put his family in the ground. Haru wondered what his brother was thinking, or if he was even thinking at all. It hurt Haru that now he wouldn't be able to talk to Hook and get a snarky remark in return, that he wouldn't see Mother's smiling face, his Dad's kind smile, and Ylva's clumsiness anymore. Those times were never going to come again, and would only exist in Haru's memories and dreams.

When Haru finished praying for his family, he turned to look at his brother and grabbed his hand, squeezing it gently. "Come on Hook, let's go." He told his brother softly, the two soon running away from their home, their life, and their family. They ran off into the unknown, not knowing what the future had in store for them, but Haru knew one thing, he was going to turn Hook back into a human, and he wasn't going to let Hook die or be left behind.

* * *

_Because Brother's _

_Don't Let Each Other_

_Wander In The Dark Alone_

_0~~0_

_Jolene Perry_

* * *

**Wow! That took longer then expected! I'm actually pretty proud of this and can't wait to write more stories in the future! Thanks so much for reading and please review! Review mean a lot to me as they show me how much you love my story through your words. **

**See you next time, and God Bless You!**

**-Lieutenant Myst**


End file.
